villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
World Walker Interlude
(A/N: Yeah, as the name suggest it's an interlude, this is just so I don't lose this idea, and so I can work on World Walker 7 as well. This takes place just after Soul Thief 2. Thank you and enjoy. ZombieKiller123) (PS: There is some...graphic desctiptive after effects to violence later on, so...be careful if you're squimish) (PPS: Updated versions of the monsters is thanks to Misery) Todd secretly slipped the magic book from the library attic and was now reading it on Johanna's sofa. Johanna wants to watch over Todd. 'That attack Misery dealt must have really hurt him.' She walked down the stairs, wearing a v-neck tee-shirt, shorts and slip-on shoes. "Hey," she said, sitting on the couch, leaning towards him. Todd looked up at her from his book, only for his eyes to dart back to the pages, his cheeks pink. Johanna only then realized she was in his personal space. "Sorry." "It's fine." Todd whispered, skimming through more of the secrets hidden in the tome. Johanna sighed, shaking her head slightly. He was forcing all the stress down inside him. "You know you can talk to me about anything Todd, right?" Todd nodded slightly. Johanna went back upstairs, leaving Todd to his thoughts and book. She looked into the bathroom, lights off, with only a sented candle as light. Johanna chuckled, remembering the oldest legend she knew of...from this particular city. "Bloody Mary." was what she whispered. The left corner of her mouth raised, thinking, 'I can go for some fun.' She walked into the room and shut the door. Todd felt kind of bad for not talking to Johanna, he knew she only wanted to help. 'But I'm fine now...aren't I?' He put the book on the coffee table (there was no danger of unwanted eyes looking into it, Wanda Ross, Johanna's mother was at her job) and was about to go upstairs, when the book flew open. "What the hell?" He gazed over the book and read the text: Bloody Mary A woman from the 1500's who was presecuted by the Catholic Church for witchcraft and devil worship. To escape the hands of her presecuters the witch Mary implanted her soul in a mirror. But it had a hitch as a knight stabbed her. Her disembodied soul was now' forever imprisioned in the mirror with the Fauna of the Mirror. She can be summoned by saying her'' name multiple times (3 is minimum but she's more likely to appear with 15, the more you say her name, the higher the likelihood she'll come) in a dark room with a mirror and a candle. Various things could happen when she is summoned. Johanna stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She picked up the glass jar that held the candle. She smirked and shook her head, 'Legends are legends.' she thought to herself. Todd looked over the picture of the hideious phantasm and continued to read the description, ''Bloody Mary is not to be summoned under any circumstances''.'' With her nails now as long as a third of a meter, she has been known to slice through human flesh and gouge out the eyes.'' "Bloody Mary" The other possibility (though rather rarely) is that she can allow you to talk to a denizen of a hell dimension, to divine the future. Their advice should not he heeded any way. "Bloody Mary." Johanna took a deep breath. Her confidence was lowering. Considering the fact that she now knew for certain there are demons, she was starting to get nervous. Also, considering that alternate dimensions also exist, this makes the legend a bit more credible. A demon or ghost that lived in a pocket dimension? Now perfectly plausible. It is unknown how the means to summon her was released to the people, but the most likely way was a warning from the knights. Unfortunately the warning was mixed with popular culture, turning the threat into an urban legend. This actually became a defense, for no self-respecting demon or spirit would acknowledge a summon for people with the intents of fun...but on an off chance she will answer regardless. "No, I can't." Johanna shuddered, scared, turning to the door, blowing out the candle. "Not going to summon Bloody Mary." Todd checked his watch, 5:18. 'How long was she upstairs?' The world walking child stood up from his seat and towards the stairs and called, "Johanna? You still up there?" No answer. His hand slid over the railing as each step squecked as he went up. "Johanna?" he called again. Still no answer. Tink! Todd looked up and saw a glass jar, which housed an extinguished candle. Tink, Tink, Tink!, it went as it rolled down the stairs. Todd raised an eyebrow, calling again, "Johanna? Is this your attempt at a prank?" He kept going up the stairs, the stairs getting lounder as he went up. 'They really need to fix these stairs,' Todd thought, getting up to the landing. He went down the hall and entered the last door on the left, Johanna's room. He knocked on the door and asked, "You decent?" No reply, so Todd opened the door. Empty. "Where is she?" Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that the bathroom was open. "No..." he whispered, rushing to the bathroom. A clawed...thing slashed at him, sending him back to the wall. The monster resembled nothing on Earth, but seemingly forged from twisted, smashed glass. Todd lundged over it, only for (what Todd would assume to be) its tail and sent back to the wall, moving stiff, tinging as the fragments moved. "Well shit." Todd muttered. He spat his blood on the creature's head. "Still need milk...hope I don't say that more often." Todd his surprise the monster hissed and fell over, head bubbling, dead. "Well," Todd said, "That was anti-climatic." He ran down stairs and grabbed the book. "Fauna of the Mirror, Fauna of the Mirror!" He flipped through it a little more and found the page. Fauna of the Mirror A race of creatures that live in the world beyond the mirror. These beasts do not resemble anything from Earth. Their abilities and weaknesses varies from each other, some have hundreds of arms, others have millions of teeth, some die on contact with human blood, others with normal water. Experimentation is the best way to fight off these beasts. Todd went to the bathroom and put his hands on the mirror. It was just glass. "Damnit" Todd snarled slamming his fists on the sink, "They got Johanna and I don't know if I can get to their world!" Then he looked on his hand, and he saw something red and sticky, well more like very dark red, almost black. "Blood." It was congealed but Todd knew blood when he saw it. An idea dawned on the boy, he peered out of the door, the candle still down the steps. Through his will, it floated, and went in his hand. He light the candle with his thumb and slammed the door shut. He glared at the mirror, "Here goes something," Todd said, "Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary!" Todd glared at his reflection, leaned towards the mirror and snapped, "Come on out you ugly witch. Come on out and show me your ugly face!" Still nothing. Todd yelled at the mirror, "Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" He snarled, "Bloody Mary you freaking coward! Get out here now!" '''SLAM! The boy turned his back, about to grab the door knob, when he swung around, "Gotcha!" He spun and kicked the hag across the face. The ghost had grey, boil covered skin was peeling off like the skin of an onion, the nails from life were replaced by claws of a monster, as were he teeth, the long, thin greasy hair, just as the picture in the book showed her. Her yellow and red eyes shot towards Todd, getting a good look at the person before her. Her torso (the only thing sticking out of the mirror) began to receed back, and muttered in a stereotypical witch voice, "The World Walker..." Todd thought to himself, 'What is wrong with her? Why is she going back? And how does my being a world walker scare her?' He shoved the question aside, looking at his foe, he decided to charge her. Since they were in a bathroom and had no room to run, Todd just lundged at the ghost, the impact forcing them both into her dimension. The witch was disorientated, Todd stood, "Thanks for the trip but I got a friend to find." The witch, who now had legs, stood up as well and ran towards Todd, he side steps and does a spinning kick, forcing her down. He started to sprint forward. Clink, thunk, sploosh. Todd looked as the small rock fell down the cliff. 'What if she... no! No, she's smarter than that!' He floated up to a higher rock formation, an looked at the warped space of a sky, filled with five moons and twelve suns in the sky, yet it seems the realm was broken in two, one in perpetual day, the other night. From the formation he could see for miles and miles, the bizzare beings that were the funa of the mirror. "Well, I'm up to my neck in things that can and will kill me." Todd lunged from the rock he was on and onto another. "Johanna!" he called, noting how several of the fauna gazed up at him from below. He sprinted and continued to jump from one place to the next. "Johanna!" After an hour of searching, he just stopped. Todd stopped. He wasn't giving up, 'I'm too pissed to quit now,' he thought, but he was rather out of breath, mainly due to the rather unstable "air" of this world, which was a large complialation of different things to sustain the creatures in this dimension. "This world is murder to a human." he muttered. "Not quiet." Todd turned, fireballs erupting from his fists, missing the rather normal man by about 8 centimeters. "Calm down will you!" he laughed, "Just saying, I've been here for...about 10 years. What I get for summoning that damn witch, y'know?" The man was about a year of two above Todd, had blonde hair, one visible green eye (he had a headband covering his other one), a red jacket, one arm out, and one arm behind his back with his coat covering it. His darker skin has lost some color, possibly from a mild illness from being in this alien dimension. "Who are you?" asked Todd. The man shrugged, "Same as you I guess, a guy who walks across worlds." "How did you know that?" He shrugged again, "I lived on the other side of mirrors for a good...well I lost track of time really, but basically, with mirrors a person can pick up on a lot." Todd asked again, "You said you walked worlds too, if you could do that, why would you summon Bloody-..." The man shushed him, "Don't say her name! Even in this world she can be summoned. As for why I summoned her? I wanted to see this world, which I barely survived when I tried to hop here. So I summoned her and tried to force my way in, but there was clearly a hitch." The man slipped his covered arm. Covered is a pinkish mixture of blood and pus, the flesh and muscule tore apart violently, revealing only the skeletal remains of the arm, the ligaments barely strong enough to hold the bones together. "Oh my god!" Todd jumped in surprise of the gorey injury this man has sustained. He then lifted up his headband revealing a black hole and a peice white which Todd knew instantly what it was. "She did all that to you?" Todd questioned, sympathetic to his peer. "Yeah," he said, "All from summoning her. Damn witch. But you, I have faith in you kid. You got in here in one peice, not even a gash! I overheard you calling for someone. She your uh..." Todd flushed, "N-no! She's just a friend. My best friend. S-she means the world to me...er our...my world.", Todd wasn't sure what world or universe he was from. The man nodded, "I can't really help you kid," he put his headband and arm back in place, "But I can say this, if...Mary took her, find her lair. You'll find your friend." As he walked away, Todd called, "But where can I find her lair?!" He laughed, "You'll find it kid, I have faith in ya." Todd asked one more question, "Why did you summon her? Your reason sounds like bull!" The man stopped, "Oh?" Todd nodded, "Yeah and, assuming you're right handed," "I am." "Your eyes darted to the left when you were talking, implying that you were creating a story rather then recalling a memory." He looked over his shoulder, and smirked at Todd, "Alright, I'll tell ya," he said, "I'm here for the exact same reason you're here." And with that he walked away. "Your name!" Todd called, but this time that man didn't turn to answer he kept walking away. Todd simply inhaled, taking whatever oxygen he could take in before he started to run off towards what looked like a mountianous region. Todd leaped from one floating land mass to the next, making it past some of the Fauna... untill one grabbed Todd by, what he hoped was, a hand and dragged him away from an edge, tossing Todd against a rock, that shattered upon impact. "Ow...damn." The creature had a ball of a body, a smooth glass with spindly, long legs, and on top the ball were dozens of grasping arms and hands and a circle on the top filled with razor sharp shards of shattered glass. Todd jumped back up on his feet, his fists glowing with light energy. The Fauna just growled, scraping its "foot" on the ground, preparing to charge. Todd was still debating on what exactly to do, waste time fighting, or continuing his search. It pounced, Todd zipped up, deciding no more time can be wasted on foot, it was time to fly. He continued to fly, looking down upon the world, looking for Johanna, 'Too bad I'm probably too high,' Todd thought, groaning in irritation. He shouted, "THIS DAMN DIMENSION IS TOO SCREWED UP!" There was no consistency, no real moutian lands, no deserts, there wasn't even day or night, just fragments of the dimension that's in eternal day and the others in endless night. Then Todd palmed himself when it finally sunk in. "Eternal. Night." Todd groaned, remembering the full legend. Light is a deterant. Light can stop Bloody Mary, so she should be in one of the sectors of darkness. "Call it a hunch," he muttered to himself, "But something tells me she lives in the largest of the dark realms." Johanna was hanging, arms above her, tied by chains to the ceiling. 'How the hell do I get in these situations?' she thought in her head, trying to make her fear less apparent...not easy when you see the corpses of previous humans (and possibly other races as well) littering everywhere. The witch wandered around her lair, her lower body apparently be like that of a snake. "So, wh-what are you going to do?" Bloody Mary glanced up at her, then slithered about her alchemical table. Johanna noticed though, a loose end in one of her chains was long enough for her to try and pull it apart. She tried to pull the chain but it slithered up like a snake and smacked her wrist her wrist. "Damn," she whispered to herself, "Can't get out!" The witch stretched herslef up towards Johanna with a knife in her hand, designed to be crooked and jagged. The witch said nothing as she brought it up between Johanna's eyes... "Surprise!" Todd shouted, appearing between the two, kicking Bloody Mary in her stomach. To which Johanna snapped, "What the hell Todd?! Couldn't you've come sooner!" Todd responded, also shouting, "I'm sorry! It took me forever to find this place...and when I did I thought I should have a big damn hero moment!" "This isn't a Joss Whedon show, I was nearly killed!" "Well I'm here to kick her ass now!" With that said Bloody Mary floated behind Todd, grabbed his neck and tossed him to the ground. "Ow...for a witch you don't really use your magic that much do you?" Bloody Mary hissed at the boy, gesturing with her arms and hands, commanding chains around his wrists, hoping to hold him still. Then did it occur to Todd what the chains were made of, something Johanna was doing really hard to ignore, the chains were solidified, crystilized blood. "Blood magic." Todd whispered, remember the book's entry on it. It was described as amoung the most forbidden magics to be used by mortals. Todd looked at her alchemy altar, and noted a blood scroll, this particular one a strengthening one. "Prehaps I shouldn't've made a crack about her magic..." A sudden heat overcame Todd's vessels, literally feeling the bubbles forming in his blood. He screamed out in pain, the feeling of this particular spell being pain beyond belief. 'S-' Todd tried to think, only to be cut off by incredible pain. Bloody Mary steped towards the boy and held the knife to his throat. "Excuse me? I believe you had a friend mine here?" said a voice, before stabbing the witch in her spine. It was the injured man from earlier. The man smirked, as Mary turned towards him, "You!" The man tore off the jacket, revealing a white tunic with a red cross, a crusader knight's cloak, his arm still wrapped in gauze. "As a member of the Knights Templar, Mary you will pay for your crimes of witchcraft and Satanisim and the attack and mutilation of a Knight!" "Wow...didn't... see... that coming..." Todd muttered, his boiling slowly subsiding, albiet painfully. The Knight leaped and sliced through Johanna's chains, causing her to fall upon a skeleton of some bizzare creature. "Ow." she groaned, rubbing her wrists. The Knight smirked at his old foe, as he hacked up Todd's chains. The boiling was mostly out of his systems, allowing Todd to stand up again. "Thanks. But why help me? Wouldn't you want to kill me too?" The man shook his head, "I can tell you're no Devil Worshipping witch. Now, are you interested in helping me end this?" Todd nodded, "Yes..." he pointed to the altar, "That must be the source of her powers. Those scrolls have spells written on them, I can burn them and destroy the altar." The man nodded, "Sounds like a plan." With that though, a crater opened up before the witch, and Fauna lunged from the walls. The crater was filled to the brim with blood. "That doesn't seem good." said the Knight. "No it does not..." Todd muttered. He created a throwing knife and tossed it to Johanna, who picked it up and got into a defensive position. CRASH! Two Fauna crashed though the wall, standing behind the witch. "Minions?" asked Todd, still personally trying to wrap his mind around the bizzare creatures of this world. Mary commanded them, "To the pits!" The beasts lunged into the pit of blood. The duo of monster leaped from the pits, a thin skin of red over their glass-like bodies. The Knight questioned, "Can you tell me what is happening?" Johanna looked towards Todd, "Yeah, what the hell is that?" Todd was silent for a second, trying to remember what the Tome said. "Blood Pool, I think it's called. It increases whatever is in it's durability and enhances it's magical and physical ski-yeah this looks bad." "Attack them!" snapped the witch. The beasts pounced towards the trio. Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Supernatural Category:Superhero Category:Incomplete Stories